infinitefusionfandomcom-20200215-history
Randomized Mode
The game includes a built-in randomizer function that can be activated when starting a new savefile. How it works The randomizer is modular and allows the player to randomize specific aspects of the game. When activated, it will ask the player which options they want to randomize. Randomness degree The randomizer works according to the Pokémon base stats. It replaces every Pokémon by a different Pokémon that falls between the selected stats range. For example, if a stats range of 50 is chosen for wild Pokémon, a Pokémon like Rattata which has a total base stats of 253, will be randomized by any Pokémon that has a base stats total between 203 and 303. The randomness degree can be defined separately for wild Pokémon and trainer Pokémon. It offers three predefined degrees, but a custom range can also be used instead. Activating Randomizer mode When you start a new game you will be asked if you want to play Classic or Randomized. But the option will only appear if you already have an existing save file. The game will then ask you which options you want to use. Randomized mode can also be enabled or disabled at any point during the game by speaking to the Update Man on the top floor of Pokémon Centers. This also allows you to change the randomization settings or to re-shuffle the wild Pokémon or trainers. The randomizer menu is accessed by selecting Advanced Options -> Randomizer Options. Randomizer options Trainers If the "Randomize trainers" option is enabled, all the trainers in the game will have their teams changed to random Pokémon that fall within the selected stats range. Regular trainers are randomized at the start of the game and will keep the same team random team when rematched, whereas gym trainers and gym leaders are randomized before battling them and will have different teams if you lose against them and rematch them. This is made to minimize the chances of being unable to progress due to not being able to defeat a Gym Leader. Gym types Gym trainers and gym leaders all use Pokémon of the same type. If the "Randomize Gym types" option is selected, each gym will be assigned a random type. If the option is disabled, gyms will keep their original types, but the Pokémon used by the trainers will still be randomized to other Pokémon of that type. It is possible to know the randomized type of a gym by talking to the man at the entrance of each gym. Starters If this option is enabled, the three starter Pokémon will be randomized to random Pokémon that fall within the selected stats range for wild Pokémon. The rival will use a fusion of the two other Pokémon for the first battle. If the 'Randomize regular Pokémon to fusions' is also selected, the starters will be fused Pokémon. Wild Pokémon If the "Randomize wild Pokémon" option is enabled, all the wild pokémon in the game will be swapped for random Pokémon that fall within the selected stats range. The Pokémon are randomized according to a one-to-one mapping. For example, if Rattata is randomized to Magnemite, every area in the game where Rattata is normally encountered will have Magnemite instead. Legendaries and static encounters Selecting this option will randomize legendaries and static encounters to random Pokémon that fall within the selected stats range for wild Pokémon. Otherwise, these Pokémon will not be randomized. Regular Pokémon to fusions If this option is selected, fused Pokémon will be included in the pool for randomizing wild Pokémon. For example every Rattata could be randomized to a Magnemite/Eevee fusion. This option also affects the starter Pokémon choices. Items and TMs If these options are selected, every item/TMs will be randomized. The items are randomized whenever the player picks up an item ball, which means that it is possible to obtain a different item or TM by resetting the game. Berries that the player pick up will only be randomized to other berries. Key items and items that are given to the player by NPCs are excluded from the randomization. Also note that it is possible to obtain multiples of the same TM and unimplemented items. =